The present invention relates to a clarification tank and more particularly to an improved center column drive mechanism for a circular clarification tank.
In clarifiers, and especially those that handle sediment type materials, it has been customary to provide a center column and to support thereon a rotatable torque cage that carries scrapers located close to the bottom of the tank. The torque cage is usually carried by a powered gear-drive assembly comprising a gear motor, pinion and an internal spur gear, all of which is enclosed in an appropriate gear housing.
Those skilled in the art know and understand the problems inherent in such a gear drive assembly. Accordingly, those skilled in the art will recognize and appreciate the improved center column drive arrangement of the present invention.